Hyuuga Bakery
by sabaku no ligaara
Summary: "Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku sebagai seorang pria, bukan sebagai saudara sepupumu."  "Teruslah berusaha, Niisan. Karena aku akan terus belajar. Aku yakin, tidak akan sulit." NejiHina. AU, OOC. RnR please..


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

**NejiHina, slight SasuKarin**

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyembul dari balik tirai malam. Memberikan hangat dan semangat bagi yang akan segera menjalani hari. Burung di luar sana berkicau merdu. Seakan tak ingin kalah dengan ayam yang selalu berkokok membangunkan para manusia.

Kubuka mata yang semula terpejam. Terusik oleh sebuah benda berisik yang menunjukan waktunya untuk bangkit. Aku beranjak sedikit dari benda besar yang memberiku kenyamanan untuk merebahkan tubuh ini, mendekati wekerku yang tersimpan di meja kecil dekat kasur, kumatikan benda berisik nan menyebalkan itu. Namun tak bisa kupungkiri juga bahwa benda itu pula penyelamatku.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar mandi pribadi. Membasuh tubuh, sekaligus menyegarkan diri dari kantuk yang masih membekas. Selain dengan media seperti ini, ada satu hal lagi yang bisa membuatku segar, membuatku senang di kala sedih, tersenyum di kala gundah. Alternatif lain itu ialah senyum indah dari wanita yang kini tinggal satu atap denganku.

Hmm, sepertinya aku akan jauh lebih baik lagi jika wanita itu yang membangunkanku dari lelap dan memberikan senyumnya seraya berkata "_ohayou_".

Yah... teruslah bermimpi, Neji. Padahal kau sudah jelas terbangun.

Ingin segera aku keluar dari kamar ini dan menghampiri pujaan hati yang berada di lantai satu rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang dipakai menjadi Hyuuga Bakery.

Ya. Sebuah toko kue dengan berbagai kue dan roti, kami jual di sini. Biasanya, di pagi hari seperti ini, wanita yang kusukai itu tengah memasuk-masukkan adonan roti kedalam oven. Ia selalu bangun paling pagi dan rutinitas itu dilakukannya setiap hari. Entah sebanyak apa staminanya sehingga ia bisa bangun sepagi itu hanya untuk membantu keluarga yang sudah dari turun temurun melancarkan usaha pembuatan kue. Dan kini, wanita itu ingin meneruskan apa yang selama ini dijalankan ayahnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, kuikat ujung rambut panjangku seperti biasa. Menyiapkan buku-buku dan bahan-bahan pembelajaran di kampus, semuanya kumasukkan ke dalam tas. Keluar dari kamar, aku turuni tangga untuk segera membawaku menuju aroma sedap kue-kue buatan Hinata.

.

.

Kulihat punggung wanita berambut panjang itu yang tengah membelakangiku. Aku dekati dia yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"_Ohayou_..." sapaku, seraya menjulurkan kepalaku di atas bahunya.

"Eh?" Wanita yang tengah membenahi susunan kue ke etalase itu terlihat kaget. Ia menengokkan kepalanya sedikit. Setelah itu berbalik menghadapku.

"_Ohayou_... sudah rapi sekali." Ia mengamati penampilanku. "_Niisan_ sudah sarapan?" tanyanya perhatian seperti biasa.

"Belum. Aku harus segera ke kampus. _Sensei_ bilang, ia membutuhkan banyak bantuanku. Nanti aku makan di kafe saja."

"Sibuk sekali ya, jadi asisten dosen itu."

"Yah, begitulah.. padahal aku ingin sekali sarapan bersamamu."

"Bersamaku? Berarti _Otousan_ dan Hanabi-_chan_ nggak?"

Tuh kan, aku keceplosan.

"Tentu saja sama _Ojisan_ dan Hanabi juga," namun akan lebih spesial jika hanya berdua denganmu, Hinata.

"Ya sudah.. _Niisan_ berangkat sana! Nanti dimarahin _Sensei_, lho.." ucapnya dengan nada yang jahil.

"Hmmm.. ngusir nih, ceritanya?" tanyaku sambil mendelik nakal.

"Hahahaha.. begitulah." Ia tertawa renyah. Aku sangat menyukai tawanya itu. Mau tidak mau, bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman karenanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Lagian juga kalau kau terus-terusan ngobrol bersamaku, nanti kue-kuemu yang ada di oven bisa gosong," ucapku sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hyuuga Bakery yang belum buka pada jam segini.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Hinata berteriak, "Kyaaa! kue-kueku!" Mungkin ia baru teringat kalau ia sedang memanggang kue. Dasar! Lemot sekali.

Aku hanya terkikik kecil mendengar teriakannya itu, lalu melanjutkan langkahku.

.

-Hyuuga Bakery by Sabaku no Ligaara-

.

Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Neji, 21 tahun. Awalnya aku tinggal bersama orangtuaku. Tapi empat tahun lalu, orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Kini aku tinggal di rumah Hiashi-_jisan_ bersama Hinata dan Hanabi. Hiashi-_jisan-_lah yang membayarkan semua biaya kuliahku. Awalnya aku sempat menolak karena biaya universitas di sini jelas mahal. Tapi Hiashi-_jisan_ bersikukuh untuk menyekolahkanku di sana. Ia bilang, bahwa aku adalah seorang pria. Lagipula ia tidak memiliki tanggungan besar karena Hinata yang sebelumnya ia rencanakan untuk berkuliah di universitas tersebut menolak dan memilih bekerja di Hyuuga Bakery. Dan Hiashi-_jisan_ mengharapkanku untuk bisa lebih sukses dari sekedar berjualan roti.

Padahal Hyuuga Bakery saja menurutku sudah benar-benar sukses. Toko kue ini sudah terkenal di seantero Kota. Roti dan kue-kue yang sudah terkenal enak dan manis. Belum lagi pelayanannya yang ramah.

Tentu saja ramah. Hinata-lah yang mengelola. Ia turut membuat kue, dan melayani pembeli. Walaupun kami juga merekrut beberapa orang untuk bekerja di sini. Karena tidak mungkin Hinata yang melakukan tugas sebesar ini sendirian. Setiap harinya, kue-kue di sini selalu habis terjual. Belum lagi kalau ada pesanan dalam stok besar.

Aku juga suka membantu Hinata melayani pembeli jika sudah pulang dari Kampus, atau saat hari libur. Tapi beberapa hari ini, kesibukan sebagai asisten dosen selalu menyitaku untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Aku selalu pulang malam dan akhirnya tidak bisa membantu Hinata berjualan, dikarenakan semua roti-roti sudah laku terjual. Yang bisa aku bantu paling hanya mencetak roti dari adonan yang sudah di buat Hinata juga dua pekerja di sini. Dan pada malam hari, Hinata belum istirahat juga. Ia biasanya menghias kue bersama Hanabi.

Begitulah kami, saling bahu membahu dalam melancarkan usaha turun temurun keluarga Hyuuga. Semoga saja hari ini, Dosen membiarkanku pulang seperti biasa. Tidak sampai malam lagi, karena aku rindu untuk bisa berdua dengan Hinata di toko kue. Ya. Bersama orang yang spesial bagiku. Sepupuku, Hyuuga Hinata.

Entah bagaimana awalnya aku bisa menyukai sepupuku sendiri. Perasaanku terhadap Hinata terasa berbeda daripada perasaanku terhadap Hanabi. Padahal mereka berdua sama-sama adik sepupuku. Tapi perasaan terhadap Hinata terasa berbeda. Lebih spesial daripada perasaan kakak terhadap adiknya. Cinta? Entahlah... mungkin. Aku tidak mampu menafsirkannya.

Aku selalu perhatian terhadapnya. Baru aku tahu kalau diam-diam Hiashi-_jisan_ memperhatikanku dan ia mengetahui perasaanku. Seperti anak muda saja, dia menyikut lenganku dengan jahil dan berkata kepadaku untuk segera menyatakan persaanku, bahkan melamar anak sulungnya itu. Seketika itu juga aku menelan ludah.

Hiashi-_jisan_ mengijinkanku untuk melamar Hinata?

Ya. Dia menginginkanku untuk menjadi menantunya. Restu sudah di tangan, tapi aku belum juga mengatakannya pada Hinata. Aku takut ia menolakku dan hubungan kami tidak lancar seperti sekarang. Aku belum berani mengambil resiko seperti itu.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_!" aku baru saja pulang dari Kampus. Beruntung sekali hari ini urusan dengan Dosen sudah berakhir. Aku pulang lebih awal dari biasa. Toko belum tutup sehingga aku dapat membantu Hinata.

Toko pada jam segini agak sepi karena jam istirahat para pegawai kantoran sudah habis. Biasanya yang membeli kue-kue di sini memang kebanyakan pegawai kantor. Dan Toko akan ramai sekali pada jam duabelas sampai jam satu. Hanya terlihat dua orang pembeli yang sedang dilayani oleh Ayame—orang yang juga bekerja di sini.

"_Okaeri, Niisan,_" jawabnya seraya tersenyum dari meja kasir. Senyumnya sungguh berbeda. Ia seperti tengah mendapat rejeki nomplok atau menang lotre. Ah.. aku ini ada-ada saja. Sejak kapan Hinata ikutan lotre?

"Kenapa senyam-senyum kayak gitu? Apakah kamu sebahagia itu karena _Niisan_ pulang lebih awal?" tanyaku ge-er.

"Bukan itu _Niisan_, aku senang _Niisan_ pulang awal, tapi bukan itu.." Ia masih terlihat senyum-senyum ga-je. Dan itu membuatku penasaran. Aku mendekatinya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terlihat bahagia, Hinata?" tanyaku yang sekarang sudah berada di depan meja kasir.

Ia terlihat tertunduk seraya memainkan jemarinya. Aihh.. imut sekali. Apalagi senyumnya yang malu-malu. Juga rona merah di pipinya, membuatnya semakin cantik. Aku semakin suka karenanya.

Eh, tunggu.. rona merah?

Jangan-jangan.. Hinata..

"_Niisan_ tebak saja dulu," perintahnya, masih tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau demam senyum, Hinata?" tanyaku yang mulai khawatir. Aku menaruh punggung tanganku di dahinya. Mencoba merasakan hangat suhu tubuhnya.

"Iiih... Neji-_niisan_ apaan sih.. mana ada demam senyum!" ia menepis tanganku seraya mencubitnya pelan. Aku bingung, ini anak kenapa.

"Lalu kamu kenapa, Hinata-chan?" Ia terlihat masih ragu. Antara ingin curhat padaku, atau masih malu karena ini terlihat sebuah privasi untuknya.

"Mmm... seorang pria." Hanya dua kata mampu membuat jantungku hampir meledak. Senyumannya terus mengembang. Namun kini ia tidak menunduk lagi. Melainkan menengadah menatap langit-langit. Seperti tengah menerawang wajah seseorang.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku. Merasakan nyeri di dalam dada. Sesak sekali rasanya. Di mana engkau menemukan wanita yang engkau sukai tengah memikirkan pria yang bukan dirimu. Pria yang bukan sembarang pria. Pria yang disukainya. Bukan kau.

Bukan dirimu yang hanya dianggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Menyedihkan, bukan?

"Ia orangnya sepertinya agak cuek. Tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa dia orang yang baik dan penyayang." Ia mulai mendeskripsikan pria yang menarik hatinya itu. "Walau _style_ rambutnya aneh, tapi aku menyukainya. Lalu ia terlihat sudah matang. Mungkin ia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku." Hinata berkicau tanpa henti. Tanpa ia tahu orang yang sedang mendengarkannya ini merasa sakit. Tanpa ia sadari pria di hadapannya ini tengah terluka.

_Aku tengah terluka, Hinata... Kumohon jangan mengatakannya lagi._

"Lalu, dilihat dari pakaiannya, kelihatannya dia pria yang sudah mapan. Dia memberiku sekantong gulali! Baik sekali kan, _Niisan_?" ucapnya seraya menujukkan sekantong gulali yang masih utuh.

_Kami-sama_... pria itu mungkin sangat sempurna di mata Hinata. Apakah mungkin dengan ini berarti Hinata menyukainya? Mencintai laki-laki itu? Tidak ada kah tempat di hatinya untukku?

Wanita yang suka makanan manis ini tertawa renyah. Tawa yang kusukai. Tapi kali ini aku membencinya. Bukan membenci Hinata. Tapi membenci tawa yang bukan tertuju padaku dan bukan berasal dariku.

.

.

.

Hari ini toko baru saja dibuka. Karena ini hari libur, aku bisa membantu Hinata di toko kue. Rasanya senang sekali barang hanya satu hari jika aku bisa terus dekat dengan Hinata. Ya. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi, entahlah..

Hari ini rasanya agak berbeda. Seperti ada aura menyesakkan saat kulihat Hinata yang tak hentinya tersenyum. Senyum yang persis seperti kemarin. Senyum yang mengundang rasa sakit untukku. Aku sungguh menyesal tidak menuruti permintaan _OJisan_ untuk segera melamar Hinata. Jadilah akhirnya seperti ini.

Hinata tengah berdiri di balik meja_ counter_ untuk menunggu pelanggan yang akan membeli roti-roti enaknya, sementara aku menunggu di meja kasir. Meja yang sebelumnya diisi Hinata jika aku tidak ikut bekerja. Sementara pelayan kami yang lain sedang berada di dapur—membuat adonan, dan memanggangnya.

Terlihat dari pintu toko yang terbuat dari kaca bening di buka dari luar oleh seorang pria, dua bungkus gulali berada di tangan pria tersebut. Senyuman di wajah Hinata makin mengembang tatkala melihat laki-laki yang tengah memakai stelan jas itu menghampirinya.

Hinata menyapa, "Sasuke-_san_?"

"Hn," jawab pria itu sekenanya.

"S-selamat datang," sapanya ramah seraya membungkukkan badan dengan sopan. "Mau beli kue a-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Seperti kemarin saja. Roti isi durian tiga buah," ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Eh.. b-baiklah." Hinata mulai mengambilkan pesanan pria berambut pantat ayam itu. Saat Hinata mengambilkan roti, kuamati dari atas sampai bawah pria tadi jika tidak salah bernama Sasuke. Tak sengaja ia juga menoleh menatapku kepadaku sekilas.

Ia tetap dingin. Aku membuang muka.

Cih.. pria sedingin es ini yang disukai Hinata? Apa ia buta? Hinata yang tengah mengambil tiga buah roti pesanannya, tak lupa dibungkus rapi lalu memberikannya pada pria itu.

"Hn, terimakasih," jawabnya masih dingin seperti tadi. "Ini." ia menyodorkan sekantong gulali berwana _pink _itu pada Hinata.

Hinata sempat tercengang, kemudian ia menerima gulali tersebut seraya tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan, "_Arigato_.." Ia tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mukanya agak ditekuk. Tapi aku tetap saja bisa melihat rona merah yang tidak terhalangi helaian indigo itu.

Pria itu beranjak dari situ dan menghampiriku di meja kasir. Ia melangkah pelan sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dari dalam saku celananya. Pria bermata hitam itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan membayarnya padaku.

"Terimakasih," ucapku cepat, agak sinis terhadapnya. Ia hanya melirikku dengan tatapan tajamnya, namun tak dikeluarkannya sepatah katapun.

"Hinata-_san_, aku pergi dulu."

"Ah.. I-iya Sasuke-_san_, terimakasih. Kemari lagi, ya.. hati-hati di jalan!" Ia agak berteriak pada pria yang tengah berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar dan mendorognya.

Ia masih nampak memperhatikan pria yang kini berada di balik kaca bening pintu. Pria yang tengah membawa sekantong gulali —karena sekantong lagi diberikan pada Hinata— dan juga sebuah dus kecil yang berisi tiga buah roti durian. Ia mengamati pria itu sampai pria itu lenyap di balik pintu hitam mobil mewahnya. Dan melajukan mobil itu sampai menghilang dari jangkauan mata lavender Hinata.

"Sasuke-_san_.. hhh.." desah wanita yang masih menatap kosong pada pintu bening itu. Dagunya ia jatuhkan ke kedua telapak tangannya dan bertumpu pada siku yang menyentuh permukaan meja _counter_.

Senyum masih terpajang di wajah cantiknya. Senyum yang makin mengembang. Yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Namun lagi-lagi aku tidak menyukainya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Sudah sekitar dua minggu, Hinata sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia jadi lebih sering bercerita sekarang. Tentu saja menceritakan Sasuke; pria yang ditaksirnya. Aku sebagai seorang err.. Kakak, hanya bisa mendengarkan dan memberikan solusi untuknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku selalu merasa sakit jika Hinata terus mengoceh menceritakan Sasuke.

Kini, banyak yang ia tahu dari pria dingin itu. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu seperti apa Sasuke menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Hinata karena aku harus kuliah. Jadi paling aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya pada hari libur karena ia sudah menjadi pelanggan kami. Seperti biasa, Sasuke datang ke toko kami dengan membawa dua kantong gulali. Dan yang satunya, ia berikan pada Hinata.

Menurut cerita Hinata, saat ia bertanya pada Sasuke, 'Apakah Sasuke suka manis'? Karena saat ia datang ke Hyuuga Bakery ia selalu saja membawa gulali. Sasuke menjawab 'tidak'. Gulalinya itu bukan untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk orang lain. Lalu saat Hianta bertanya apakah pria itu suka roti isi durian? Karena pada saat ia kemari, ia selalu saja membeli roti isi durian. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab 'tidak'. Ia bilang roti itu juga bukan untuk dirinya.

Hinata juga mengetahui beberpa hal lain seperti Sasuke ternyata paling suka dengan tomat. Dan juga Sasuke yang ternyata adalah manager perusahaan Uchiha yang terkenal. Pantas saja ia terlihat sangat mapan dan berwibawa. Auranya terlihat sudah matang dan siap menikah. Belum lagi wajahnya yang tampan dan senyumnya yang mempesona (itu yang dikatakan Hinata, lho.. bukan aku). Tipe yang disukai semua wanita.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Aku bisa menemani Hinata lagi mengurus Hyuuga Bakery. Seperti biasa, aku memegang meja kasir, Hinata bersama seorang pegawai melayani pelanggan dan pegawai kami yang lain di dapur.

Dari luar sana, lagi-lagi muncul seekor Ayam. Itu panggilanku untuk pria bermodel rambut aneh itu. Tch! Lagi-lagi dia bawa gulali warna _pink_. Aku tebak tanpa perlu melirik, wajah Hinata pasti sedang memerah. Cih.. aku membencinya.

Aku membuang pandanganku tak ingin melihat adegan yang selalu aku tonton tiap hari Minggu di Hyuuga Bakery. Adegan sama dimana seekor Ayam jelek membeli roti isi Durian pada sang Kupu-kupu cantik. Dan aku? Sebagai apa aku di sini? Mungkin di sini aku hanya sebagai Kambing yang tak diacuhkan. Namun bedanya aku tidak bau seperti Kambing pada umumnya.

Kulirik sedikit dua orang yang tengah mengobrol ringan itu. Hinata terlihat tertawa dan si Ayam hanya tersenyum tipis. Sekantong gulali telah diserahkannya pada Hinata. Sebungkus roti sudah berada di genggaman tangan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa ia tidak cepat-cepat ke meja kasir untuk membayarnya dan cepat-cepat pulang saja sih? Membuatku semakin panas saja.

"Hhh..." aku mendesah pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu yang terbuat dari kaca bening. Terlihat dari luar sana seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah, datang dan mendorong pintu untuk masuk ke dalam toko kue ini. Ia terlihat sedang kesal atau marah, aku tidak tahu.

Wanita itu berjalan agak cepat dan menepuk bahu Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengobrol itu, agak kasar.

"Hei! Lama banget beli rotinya, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku udah nggak sabar!" Wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya itu, menggerutu kesal.

"Ah.. _Gomen_, Karin-_chan_. Aku keasyikan ngobrol di sini. Ini pesananmu." Sasuke menyerahkan sekantong gulali dan sebuah dus kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa buah roti durian.

Gadis itu menerima dengan senang hati. Wajahnya seperti sudah tidak sabar ingin melahap kedua makanan itu. "Mmm~" gumamnya kelaparan seraya membuka dus yang memperlihatkan roti-roti isi durian yang berkualitas dari Hyuuga Bakery.

Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan ke arahku dan membayar rotinya sesuai dengan harga dari apa yang ia beli. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan ke arah Hinata dan wanita yang jika tidak salah tadi ia sebut Karin.

Pandangan Hinata pada Sasuke seolah bertanya, 'Siapa-dia-sasuke-_kun'_?

Sasuke yang bisa menangkapnya pun memperkenalkan gadis berkacamata itu pada Hinata.

"Karin, ini Hinata-san. Pemilik toko kue ini."

Wanita bernama Karin itu mengulurkan tangannya, ramah.

"Karin. Istri Sasuke."

DEG!

Jangankan Hinata. Aku sendiri saja yang mendengarnya benar-benar dikagetkan atas perkataan wanita itu, barusan. Bisa kulihat mata Hinata membelalak lebar. Bibirnya bergetar seperti hendak mengatakan ketidak percayaannya atas ucapan Karin. Seluruh tubuhnya terlihat mengejang. Sekantong gulali yang ada di genggamannya jatuh. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi bisa aku lihat dari sini. Uluran tangan wanita itu tidak diresponnya.

Bagai sehabis disambar petir di siang bolong, aku tahu dari ekspresinya yang pasti sangat syok. Pria yang selama ini ia harapkan mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya ternyata sudah mempunyai istri. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan? Bahkan memikirkan bahwa pria itu memiliki kekasih saja tidak sama sekali.

"Hyu-Hyuuga H-Hin-nata.." ucap Hinata yang mulai menyambut tangan Karin. Bisa terdengar dari nada suaranya yang bergetar, ia pasti tengah menahan tangis. Ingin aku berlari ke arahnya dan mendekapnya sekarang juga. Namun ini bukan saatnya. Jika begitu, Sasuke beserta istrinya pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata.

"Jadi sebenarnya begini, Karin adalah istriku. Ia sedang mengandung, dan ia selalu ngidam ingin dibelikan gulali, dan roti isi durian. Dan aku yang harus membelinya," Sasuke menceritakan hal yang terjadi, tentang pertanyaan 'mengapa ia membeli roti isi durian setiap hari'? sekaligus 'mengapa ia membawa gulali setiap hari'? walaupun tak ada yang bertanya kali ini.

"Ini kan permintaan anak kita, Sasuke-_kun_. Salahkan juga pasangan selebritis, Sakura dan Naruto yang waktu itu nongol di infotaiment. Warna rambut mereka seketika membuatku ingin makan gulali dan Durian." Karin menggerutu manja. Ia memukul lengan Sasuke pelan dan setelah itu tersenyum. Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka adalah pasangan mesra. "Oh iya, Sasuke.. Hinata_-san_ itu manis sekali, ya? Nanti, jika anak kita perempuan, aku ingin ia secantik aku dan semanis Hinata-_san_.." Karin mengoceh sambil mengelus perutnya yang agak membesar. "Tapi kalau laki-laki, aku ingin anak kita sepintar dan setampan dirimu, juga pria yang di sana," tunjuk wanita berkacamata itu padaku.

Loh kok, aku dibawa-bawa?

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang paling ditonjolkannya, menurutku. Aku tidak mungkin mengetakan bahwa senyumnya manis. Aku kan masih normal.

Pria itu tersenyum seraya mengikuti tangan Karin—mengelus perut istrinya.

"Begitukah?" suara Hinata terdengar parau dan bergetar. Mungkin aku memang senang, karena dengan begini tidak akan ada Hinata di hati si Ayam. Namun aku juga tak kuasa melihat wajahnya bersedih dan siap menumpahkan airmata. "Semoga bayi kalian cantik dan tampan, semoga Tuhan memberkati bayi kalian, dan semoga ibu beserta anaknya selamat." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin ia tengah mencoba sekuat tenaga agar matanya tak mengeluarkan kristal bening itu. Mencoba sekuat tenaga agar bibirnya tak mengeluarkan isak.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-_san_. Semoga kau juga mendapatkan pendamping yang terbaik," balas Sasuke.

.

.

.

Malam ini Hinata bersedih. Menangis hingga menghabiskan dua kotak tissue. Kini aku tengah berada di kamar Hinata—mencoba menenangkannya. Hinata dari tadi mogok melakukan aktivitasnya selain menangis. Suara tangisannya yang kencang, teredam bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Sudah jelas sekali bantal itu basah kuyup. Entah basah oleh airmata, atau oleh ingusnya.

Aku yang tidak tahu harus melakunkan apa, kini hanya bisa duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap pundak Hinata yang tidur secara tengkurap. Tissue habis pakai berserakan di sekitar tempat tidurnya.

Di jam seperti ini, biasanya Hinata habiskan di dapur untuk menghias kue, atau di ruang keluarga untuk menonton _dorama_ bersama Hiashi-_jisan._ Kini hanya ia habiskan di kamar untuk membuang energi.

Ini sungguh bukan Hinata yang kukenal. Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi? Patah hati itu pasti menyakitkan. Apalagi bagi Hinata yang 'seorang wanita yang tidak terbiasa dengan yang namanya cinta dan sakit hati'. Dan juga Hinata yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pria yang ditaksirnya telah beristri dan akan segera menjadi seorang Ayah. Normal lah.. tapi tetap saja aku merasa iba padanya. Iba pada Hanabi yang di dapur sendirian, juga pada Hiashi-_jisan_ yang menonton _dorama_ kesayangannya sendirian.

Menghela nafas berat, merasa yang kulakukan tidak membuahkan efek apa-apa untuknya, aku beranjak dan keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Sebuah ide melintas di pikiranku ketika mencium bau kue dari lantai satu.

Segera kuturuni tangga dan bertemu Hanabi yang mengeluarkan _cake_ dari panggangan. Sarung tangan tebal dipakainya untuk menghindari panasnya loyang.

"Neji-_nii_, cepat bantu aku menghias kue ini. Kita kasih buat _Neesan_ ya?" ajak Hanabi. Aku langsung mengangguk semangat. Semoga Hinata menerima kuenya.

"Rasa apa ini, Hanabi?" tanyaku yang mulai mengoleskan krim ungu ke permukaan cake.

"_Blueberry _dengan sedikit _mint_ dan cokelat biar _Neesan_ lebih tenang," jawabnya enteng, seraya memasukkan krim _blueberry_ kedalam plastik dengan semprong.

Dengan cekatan, Hanabi mulai menghiasnya. Dan bagian terakhir tinggal memberikan kata-kata dengan selai _blueberry_ di permukaan tengah yang kosong.

"Nih, _Niisan_ saja yang kasih kata-kata, trus kasihin ke _Neesan_ di kamarnya," ucapnya seraya menyodorkan krim _blueberry_ yang sudah ada dalam plastik segitiga dengan lubang kecil di ujungnya. Aku pun menerimanya.

"Kata-kata apa?" tanyaku _innocent._

Hanabi memutar bola matanya malas dan merebut krim itu kembali dari tanganku. "Sini lah.. biar aku aja."

Hanabi mulai menyemprotkan krim pelan-pelan dan membentuk kata-kata dengan garis ungu. Perlahan, aku membaca kata-kata itu.

_**Aku menyukai senyummu,**_

_**aku mencintaimu**_

_**Jangan nangis lagi ya..**_

_**Senyum donk.. :)**_

_**By: Neji Keren**_

Aku _sweatdrop_ seketika.

Kata-kata apaan nih? Nggak ada unsur seninya banget.

"Sudah, jangan banyak omong.. _Niisan_ segera bawa saja ke kamarnya dan suapi _Neesan_ sekalian. Hus, hus.." Seolah bisa menebak kata hatiku lewat ekspresi, ia menyuruhku untuk menurut saja dan terlihat seperti sebuah usiran. Aku hanya menuruti kata-katanya. Tanganku menopang alas kue untuk membawana menuju kamar Hinata.

Eh tapi.. _**Aku mencintaimu**_? Dan aku yang harus mengatarkannya langsung pada Hinata? Dengan begini bukannya terlihat seperti pernyataan cinta, bukannya mencoba menenangkannya?

"Apa-apaan ini Hanabi?" Kutatap mata Hyuuga yang lebih muda dariku ini dengan _super deathglare _yang kukeluarkan.

Ia hanya nyengir tanpa dosa, setelah itu ia berkata, "Bukannya _Niisan_ suka ama _Neesan_ kan? Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantu." Masih mempertahankan cengirannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu ini, Bocah?" Jangan-jangan selama ini dia selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerikku. Padahal selama ini aku udah akting abis-abisan biar gak nunjukkin rasa sayangku yang berlebihan terhadap Hinata. Gimana ia bisa tahu? atau dia buka-buka diariku? (?) Sial!

"Aku yang memberitahunya, Neji. Memang kenapa?" sebuah suara berat menciutkan kepercayaan diriku untuk segera menjitak kepala Hyuuga pendek berambut cokelat.

"Eh_.. Ojisan_? Sejak kapan ada di situ?" Aku menengok ke arah belakang dan menemukan Hyuuga tertua dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Baru aja," jawabnya kembali tenang. Fyuuhh.. wajah pamanku ini kalau lagi sangar emang bener-bener nakutin. Untung wajahnya yang kayak gitu nggak bertahan lama. "Sudah.. bawa cepat kue itu ke kamar Hinata, atau kau tidak akan pernah aku izinkan menjadi menantuku!" Wajahnya sangar kembali. Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa menantu? Apa ini benar-benar sudah saatnya aku menyatakan cintaku pada Hinata?

Hiashi_-jisan_ mendorongku hingga aku hampir tersungkur dan menjatuhkan kue ini. Keringat dingin dengan semangatnya berlomba menuruni pelipisku. Tanganku yang membawa _cake_ ini bergetar saat kucoba menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkanku menuju lantai dua.

Apakah aku sanngup, _Kami-sama_?

_Kriek.._

Pintu kamar Hinata dibuka oleh Hanabi yang mempersilahkanku masuk dengan isyarat matanya. Aku masuk, kemudian pintu ditutup kembali oleh Hanabi yang menguncinya dari luar.

Aku menelan ludahku.

Aku berdua dengan wanita? bersama Hinata? Orang yang ku suka? Di dalam kamarnya? Dikunci? Apa Hiashi-_jisan_ tidak khawatir?

Aku menghirup nafas panjang untuk mengatur detak jantungku yang tidak beraturan. Melangkah menuju ranjang yang ditempati Hinata dengan posisi seperti sebelumnya—menangis dengan tengkurap. Kutaruh _cake_ barusan di atas meja kecil samping kasurnya.

'Bismillahirrohmanirrohim..' ucapku dalam hati sebelum kusentuh pundaknya.

"Hinata," panggilku.

"..."

"Aku bawa kue. Hanabi sudah repot-repot membuatkannya untukmu. Makan ya?" bujukku yang lebih mirip seorang Ibu yang membujuk anaknya yang mogok makan. "Nanti sakit lho.."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar isak tangis kecilnya yang menandakan ia tidak tidur.

"Bangunlah Hinata, kami semua khawatir padamu." Aku mulai menaikkan nadaku.

Tak sabar menunggu, juga tak mendapat respon sedikitpun darinya, aku mulai menggerakkan tanganku untuk membalikan tubuhnya yang tengkurap menjadi telentang. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang sembab, juga matanya yang merah dan berkaca-kaca. Ini semua membuatku tak tega. Setelah Hinata mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, segera kudekap tubuh mungilnya. Mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayang dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Airmatamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi seorang pria yang tak pernah melihatmu," Isakannya terdengar semakin jelas. Apa aku telah menyinggungnya? Padahal aku tidak bermaksud begitu. "Hei.. kapan kau akan berhenti menangis?" Kembali tak kudengar jawaban. Yang kurasakan hanya tangannya yang mencoba mendorong dadaku yang semakin rapat kepadanya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau berhenti menangis," bisikku di telinganya.

Kini yang kurasakan berbedadari sebelumnya. Bukannya Hinata yang mencoba lepas dariku, melainkan Hinata yang berbalik memelukku begitu erat. Ia menangis di dadaku dan mencoba menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Tak ayal, ini membuatku merona. Kuelus rambut gelapnya yang berantakan. Tak ingin lagi kudengar isak tangisnya yang pilu itu. Dan aku berjanji, sebagai lelaki, tidak akan membuatnya menangis seperni ini lagi.

Setelah kurasa tangisnya mereda dan isaknya terhenti, aku pisahkan jarak di antara kami berdua yang sebenarnya sangat kunikmati. Jangan katakan pada siapapun, bahwa aku mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ok?

Kuhapus jejak basah di kedua pipinya dengan jariku, seolah ingin menghapus seberkas kesedihan yang masih tersisa di sana. Kuangkat dagu gadis ini untuk menatapku. Wajahnya yang juga merona aku harapkan bukan karena ia habis menangis, melainkan karena aku.

Wajahnya semakin merah saja membuatku terkikik geli karenanya. Ia terlihat jengah ketika tatapanku tak henti menatap paras cantiknya yang bersedih. Dari mata, hidung, pipi, dagu, dan berhenti bibir merahnya. Kudekatkan wajahku untuk meraih yang aku mau. Yang terakhir kali lavenderku tangkap sebelum tertutup adalah mata Hinata yang melebar, namun ia tidak melakukan gerakan apapun.

Aku hampir melayang ke surga ketika bibirku berhasil menyentuh bibirnya yang hangat. Aku tahu, ini tanpa seizinnya, entah setan apa yang merasukiku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Sudah aku katakan bukan, tidak baik berduaan dalam kamar yang dikunci. Jangan salahkan aku karena aku masih lelaki normal.

"Neji! Kok gak ada suara? Udah belum bilang sama Hinata-nya belum? Lagi ngapain di situ?" pertanyaan beruntun dilontarkan Hiashi yang ternyata nguping di luar situ bareng Hanabi. Hinata segera menjauhkan kepalanya bagai kutub utara yang mencoba disatukan dengan kutub untara dari dua buah magnet. Wajahnya sudah memerah sekali bak stroberi, begitu pun denganku. Wajahku terasa sangat panas.

Aku masih beruntung karena di sini gak ada CCTV. Karena kalau sampai Hiashi-_jisan_ tau, aku baru aja nyium Hinata, bisa-bisa aku habis dimutilasi olehnya. Padahal bibir kami baru nempel, belum gimana-gimana lagi. Ah.. Memangnya mau gimana lagi sih? _Kami-sama_, jauhkanlah diriku dari pikiran-pikiran kotor.

"B-bentar, _Jisan_!" seruku tanpa dari dalam.

"A-ada a-pa, ni-_Niisan_?" tanyanya gugup. Mungkin dia masih syok akan apa yang aku lakukan. Untungnya dia tidak terlihat marah. Lagian juga aku yang kurang ajar! Ah.. _Baka_!

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa," ucapku yang mulai bisa mengatur kembali kegugupanku. Ia masih duduk di kasurnya tanpa suara. Hanya ada metanya yang memperhatikanku yang kini sedang mengambil _cake _di meja samping kasurnya. "Ini.." ujarku menyodorkan _cake_ itu ke hadapan Hinata. "Hanabi dan err.. aku, membuatnya untukmu. Makanlah, supaya kamu nggak sedih lagi." Ia masih memperhatikan kue itu. Lama-kelamaan, wajahnya memerah lagi gara-gara membaca ucapan di permukaan kue itu. Aku jadi malu sendiri dibuatnya.

"Ni-_Niisan_?" Matanya menatapku seolah ingin mendapat kejelasan secara langsung dari mulutku.

Namun aku tidak menjawabnya dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan, "Eh.. sini biar aku yang suapi kamu saja." Kusendok kue di bagian sampingnya dan mengarahkannya pada mulut kecil Hinata. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya dengan ragu, ia menerima suapan pertama.

Manis kue itu membuka matanya. Manisnya perhatianku menggugah hatinya. Bahwa sebenarnya ada seseorang ang selalu memperhatikannya dan ada di sampingnya kala ia suka maupun susah. Orang itu adalah aku; aku yang menyukaimu, mengagumimu, dan mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku... kakak sepupumu.

Mata Hinata kembali berair, isaknya kembali hadir. Ketika ia menutup matanya, seketika itu pula airmata jatuh mengaliri pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah. Aku panik.

"Hinata? Kamu kenapa lagi? Kamu marah sama _Niisan_ gara-gara tadi?" Aku takut dia marah gara-gara barusan. "Hinata, maafkan—" Ucapanku terhenti ketika kurasakan dua tangan Hinata yang memelukku erat. Ia menangis kembali di pundakku. Isaknya terdengar semakin jelas.

"Ma-maafkan aku, _Niisan_," bisik Hinata di sela isaknya. _Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah memperhatikanmu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sasuke-san. Maafkan aku yang selama ini tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu._

"Sstt.. tidak perlu. _Aishiteru_, Hinata," balasku di telinga Hinata. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, hanya ada pelukan yang semakin mengerat. "Aku tahu, cinta itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Cinta itu memang sesuatu yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Jika kau belum mencintaiku, aku akan berusaha. Jika besok kau masih belum mencintaiku, aku akan terus berusaha di esoknya, esoknya lagi, dan terus akan kubuat kau mencintaiku. Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku sebagai seorang pria, bukan sebagai saudara sepupumu."

"Teruslah berusaha, _Niisan._ Karena aku akan terus belajar. Aku yakin, tidak akan sulit," jawab Hinata yang membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga. Kulepas pelukan kami untuk menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum. Aku bahagia. Karena kini senyuman itu hadir lagi. Senyuman Hinata yang dihadirkannya karenaku dan tertuju untukku. Hanya untukku.

Kudekatkan lagi jarak diantara kami dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahku, maupun di wajahnya. Ia menutup mata untuk menyambut sesuatu yang akan mendarat lagi di bibirnya. Detak jantung mengalun gembira. Menghadirkan harmonisasi merdu dari keduanya yang segera merajut cinta. Mengalahkan simfoni indah manapun yang pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya. Hati yang berbicara, karena bibir mereka terkunci oleh satu sama lain.

Moment yang harusnya indah, kembali terinterupsi oleh suara berat khas bapak-bapak yang masih nguping dari luar kamar.

"Kenapa gak ada suara? Kamu gak ngapa-ngapain Hinata kan, Neji?"

Sial!

**OWARI**

Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin oneshoot. NejiHina pula.. ^.^ Maaf bila typo bertebaran.

Review-nya dong..


End file.
